Ourselves
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Todo se resumía en dos palabras: adorarla y odiarla, Ella pudo pedirle el mundo y él se lo hubiera dado sino lo hubiera querido para él.


_**Hola!**_

_**Estoy explorando nuevas tierras, "nuevas" entre comillas porque ya he escrito sobre ellos nunca en plano amoroso, y yo es que este fic lo sea, bueno hay algo de, pero no completamente, espero que les guste como a mi me ha gustado escribir esto =) **_

* * *

_**Ourselves **_

Si algo odiaba Pansy realmente es que la interrumpieran mientras observaba, y más si lo que estaba observando o más bien a quien estaba observando era a Draco Malfoy. A veces le gustaba olvidar que había sido el príncipe de Slytherin y que era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo y eso solo sucedía cuando lo observaba a detalle como ahora.

Daphne se había sentado a su lado diciendo "Llevas mucho tiempo sin quitarle los ojos de en cima"

No le importaba realmente quien se diera cuenta de su afición, nada lograría que lo dejará de ver ¿Cómo dejar de verlo? si tal vez esta sería la última vez que lo vería y lo reconocería.

Draco se acerco de la única forma que sabía hacerlo como un depredador acercándose a su presa, Pansy sonrío porque él era el único que lograba convertirla en una presa y eso que había sido ella quien había comenzado a observarlo lista para el ataque.

Siempre era lo mismo, no importaba el lugar o el momento pero cada vez que se encontraban conseguían que el mundo girará al rededor de ellos, la sensación era intoxicante y sublime, como una especie de adicción. ¿Cuantas veces juntos no se perdieron en ese juego? ¿cuantas veces les quedaban? ¿realmente esta sería la última vez?

Nadie lo conocía como ella, fue Pansy quien vio nacer al amargo, soberbio y mujeriego que ahora tenía frente a ella, nadie había escuchado tantas veces sus mentiras, nadie fue tan manipulado por él como ella, con nadie fue tan cruel… y probablemente nadie había sido tan leal con Draco como Pansy.

Intentar entender su relación era casi imposible, tal vez sus compañeros de casa podían comprenderlos un poco, pero nadie más que ellos sabían que era lo que ocurría de puertas hacia dentro cuando estaban solos en una habitación.

Él la saco a bailar, algo que los dos disfrutaban y se complementaban como con ninguna persona, atraían miradas indiscretas y a decir verdad poco importaba que dijeran los demás, ellos sabían su historia buena o mala era suya y pronto llegaría a su fin.

Draco la miraba a los ojos fijamente, le gustaba ese brillo que ahora Pansy tenía en su mirada, le traía buenos recuerdos; le recordaba lo vengativa y letal que era, se sentía como estar en su hogar, en el entorno en el que se sentía realmente él.

Parecía que sus pies tenían vida propia, bailaban con tal sincronización y desenvoltura que parecía que solo uno bailaba. Extrañaría esos momentos, a pesar de que deseaba todo lo que le esperaba en su nueva vida sabía que aquello no la incluía, por eso no dejaba de pensar en que no encontraría alguien tan parecido a él como ella, lo que sentía por Pansy se definía en dos palabras: adorarla y odiarla, por partes iguales,con la misma intensidad. Ella pudo pedirle el mundo y él se lo hubiera dado sino lo hubiera querido para él.

Conocían a la perfección los defectos del otro porque eran los propios, los movían las mismas cosas: la lujuría, la ambición por el poder, la venganza y el amor, sobretodo el amor.

Si le gustaba observar a Draco Malfoy tanto como a él le gustaba observarla, sentían que se estaban observando así mismos, al hacerlo podía ver como poco a poco lo que habían sido algún día se estaba consumiendo. Perdieron el juicio y no había salvación para tal sentencia.

Al terminal la canción siguieron en la pista, sus miradas habían cambiado se habían suavizado un poco solo un poco. No creían en las despedidas y muchas como estas terminaban por sobrar. Aún así Pansy cedió y dijo lo que venía sintiendo desde hace un par de meses.

-Te estoy perdiendo Draco- Pansy pasó lentamente sus manos por el cabello rubio de Draco.

-Nos estamos perdiendo- corrigió él

No hubo que ahondar mucho en el tema sabían exactamente que estaba pasando y ni uno ni otro iba a hacer nada para detenerlo, pronto entraron sus verdugos personales y se separaron al instante, solo falto ver como Draco la veía a ella para saber que lo había perdido al fin, la mirada de cazador de Draco desapareció, su sonrisa dejo de ser burlona para volverse natural, o lo más natural que un Malfoy puede sonreír, su postura cambio a una más relajada y cualquier rastro de oscuridad en su aura desapareció. Pansy vio toda esa transformación con gran pesar, porque verlo era verse a si misma y ni siquiera pudo odiarse u odiarlo por ello.

Draco se alejo sin despedirse mientras ella se quedaba al centro de la pista, esperando…

-Parkinson- dijo él

Ella volteo, le costo trabajo hacerlo pues ahora alguien más era dueño de su total atención.

-Procura eliminar esa sonrisa idiota de tu repertorio- ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa burlona, la misma que ahora estaba en el rostro de Parkinson

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó retando, sabía exactamente a cual se refería la misma que había tenido él segundos a tras cuando _ella _entro por esa puerta

-Esa que aparece cuando ves a Potter acercarse a ti.

* * *

_**Obviamente cuando escribo ella es Hermione ya saben yo soy Dramionera desde siempre y más recientemente amo el Panrry =) **_

_**Espero sue reviews! **_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besoos **_

_**Bye **_


End file.
